The Babysitter
by Lorilie James
Summary: I knew what I was doing was wrong. I just couldn't help myself. "


**I don't own Twilight nor do I own Edward or Isabella. S Meyer does cause she's more brilliant then I am. I simply made up this little one shot plot while putting off doing homework. Enjoy!**

**EPOV: Fucking the Babysitter.**

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I just couldn't help myself. For years I had done everything right. When Tanya had gotten pregnant when we were in high school I supported her and Lizze while I went to college. When Tanya decided being a mother and wife wasn't good enough and left I became the best single father and still graduated Cum Laude from a prestigious medical school. Now I was working on my residency in Forks Washington of all places because my daughter should be around family. I deserved to have a little release now and then. Well, three nights a week actually.

I shook my head as I turned on to my street heading home from a night at the hospital. No matter how I tried to justify it, fucking the babysitter three nights a week after my shift at the hospital ended was just plain wrong. Not only because she was my daughters care taker but because she was still in fucking high school and the daughter of one of my good friends Dr. Swan.

I went through this internal argument every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday night. However, as soon as I would open the door and see Isabella Swan sitting on the couch in my living room wearing her innocent little school girl uniform all my arguments, guilt and justifications would just fade away and all I could think of was having her again.

But she wanted it. She had started it. I hadn't meant to get drunk that night but I was so tired and alone that the drink I stopped off for after work became two then four and then I was out of my head drunk. I took a cab home and stumbled into the house and up the stairs. I admit I had never been drunk since becoming a single father but my big mistake was forgetting about Isabella babysitting for me that night. Pretty little brown hair, brown eyed Isabella Swan.

I admit I had found her very attractive but I had never never even considered seducing the high school aged daughter of my friend and co worker. Sure, I had been flattered when I noticed she seemed to have developed a crush one me. She blushed and smiled shyly when I spoke with her about how Lizze had fared during my absence. Sure, because of my responsibilities it had been forever since I had had sex but I never would have preyed on sweet little Isabella. Or whom I thought was "_sweet"_ little Isabella.

That night I had stumbled to bed with my clothes on and passed out. I don't know how long I had been there when I became aware of the sound of my bedroom door opening. I was too out of it to care but I processed the occurrences around me all the same. I think I started mumbling trying to ask who was there but nothing seemed to come out clear. I opened my eyes but my vision was so blurry I couldn't see worth a damn. I think I passed out again for a moment before I felt something tug on my belt and then the zipper to my slacks was loosened. I didn't really react to anything till I felt something warm and soft wrap around my cock and pull it out of my pants.

I felt myself twitch and tried to open my eyes but I couldn't get them to open all the way. Then I was aware that someone was now stroking my cock and I knew this had to be a dream. A really good dream made possible by my inebriated state and the long amount of time I had gone with out sex. I felt myself start to harden. The little bit of rational thought I still possessed dissipated the moment I felt something wet and warm glide up the underside of my dick. I couldn't help the moan that ground out of my throat. It felt so good and it had been so long. Suddenly my whole length was enveloped in a wet warmth and a soft tongue was swirling while I felt a gentle suction. I groaned again and my breath quickened.

I fought to focus my eyes but all I could make out was a dark hazy form kneeling between my legs. Suddenly added to the intense sensations of the licking and sucking and swirling taking place on my cock, I felt a warm hand start to message my balls and my eyes rolled back in my head while a loud groan ripped from my mouth. This was the best dream sex I had ever had!

I fought my release only to prolong the great pleasure I was in. It was so good it hurt. Suddenly I felt myself hit the point of no return and I couldn't help my panting and groaning. With one last swirl of the tongue around the head of my dick, I exploded before passing out for good.

It wasn't until the next week that I found out it had been Isabella who had snuck into my room that night. Isabella had been babysitting for me that night so I could knock out some paper work in my office without being disturbed. She came into my office and let me know she had put Lizze to bed and that she was now asleep. I thanked her and let her know I had left the cash for her on the kitchen counter. I had tuned back to my paper work when I heard the door to my office close. I looked up to see Isabella turning the lock on the door.

"Isabella?" I asked curious about this strange behavior. When she turned around she wore an almost predatory look on her face. " can I ask you something?" she said in a soft voice. I merely nodded at her as she slowly made her way back towards my desk. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she questioned. Alarm bells should have started ringing in my head but I was so confused by the question that my senses failed. "Of course you are Isabella." I managed to stumble out, as I watched her make her way around to my side of the desk. Her hips were almost mesmerizing in their sway. " I know you want me Dr. Cullen" she said seductively as she came to stand between me and my desk. "Isabella…I.." I started to deny it but she cut me off. "Don't pretend Doctor. I see the way your eyes look at me sometimes when you think I'm not looking." She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I know you want me." I tried to sit back but I was trapped in my chair with her leaning over me. I stuttered trying to come up with something to say as she straddled me in my chair. My hands seemed to grip the arm rests for dear life as, without my consent, my cock had hardened and she continued. "I know just how much you need me Doctor. Don't you remember how wonderful the other night was?' "That was you Isabella?" I was able to gasp out. She started placing small kisses on my neck and ear. "Yes" she breathed as her hands came up and tangled themselves in my hair. "I have wanted you so bad Dr. Cullen I just couldn't stop myself." She moaned as she started to softly grind herself on my now prominent erection.

I gasped as her warm center made contact with my painfully hard cock. I tried to stop things as I felt myself loosing control. "Isabella." I gasped as she took my ear lobe into her mouth and began to suckle. "We ha..have to stop. This is wor..wrong" I grunted as she began to grind harder. "Dr. Cullen" she pleaded" Please no one has to know. I'm on the pill and all I want is for you to fuck me." And then she kissed me. Her soft lips and tongue began moving sweetly yet persistently over mine.

That was the last straw. I couldn't resist. I kissed her back with all the passion years of repression and desperation had bottled up. I fucked her good and hard my desk while she moaned my name and panted in ecstasy. Now two months and countless sessions later I can still see her with her hair spread out on my desk like a halo and her back arched as she came again and again while I pounded into her.

But this had to stop! I got out of my car and headed into the house. Lizze would be asleep in bed by now and I could talk to Isabella with no danger of interruption. I opened the door and set down my brief case. Taking a deep breath while going over what I would say to her, I headed toward the living room. I would be gentle but firm. "Gentle but firm" I quietly repeated. I turned the corner and there she was. Her school tie hung loose around her neck, her knee high sock clad legs curled up under her pleated skirt as she sat on my sofa studying. I felt my resolve weaken once again. Why did she have to be so damn sexy? Why did she have to be so sweet? Why did the sex have to be so amazing? And why! Oh God why did she have to be so fucking young? Ten years too young.

She finally noticed my presence and greeted me with a bright smile. It felt….so good to come home to someone who wanted you to be there. I couldn't help being drawn to her side and sitting down on the sofa with her. I couldn't push her away when she instantly straddled my lap and buried her hands in my hair. I couldn't stop her when she began to kiss me sweetly. And I couldn't resist her when she started to suck on my ear. She knew it was my weak spot. My eyes rolled back into my head and I groaned when she began to stroke my straining cock through my pants. "This is so wrong " I groaned for the hundredth time in two months. She unbuckled my pants while I claimed her lips possessively. The moment she sheathed my cock in her warm tight center I knew I had been a fool earlier. I needed her. I wanted her.

I grabbed her hips and pounded into her as my lips suckled and nipped any skin I could reach. I allowed her to control the pace as I hurriedly unbuttoned her school blouse and pulled down the cups of her bra. She groaned loudly when I took her nipple in my mouth and began to suck. She wound her hand in my hair once more and held my mouth to her tits while she rode me. As we increased the pace I let me head fall back on to the back of the sofa. I was coming undone and so was Isabella. "Come on baby" I whispered while fingering her clit. "Let go with me Isabella." We came hard while gasping and groaning. We sounded like a fucking porn movie. After we rode out the waves of pleasure Isabella let her head fall to the crook of my neck. I kissed her temple and whispered dirty things softly in her perfect ears. Thanking her in no minced terms for the pleasure of watching her ride my cock.

As we sat there, softly kissing and enjoying the still present after high, it began to dawn on me. I didn't want to be the guy fucking the baby sitter. In one month Isabella would graduate and then I would let nothing stop me from making her mine forever. She was too good, the only good to come into my life in a very very long time. I wasn't going to let her go. "The rest of the world be damned Isabella." I whispered to her. "Your mine and always will be."

**So there it is folks. I hope you liked it! If was able entertain you then please leave me some reviews as a tip.**

**Sincerely,**

**LJ**


End file.
